Gerry's Note
by jennyyg
Summary: Gerry was out trying to give it another go with Jayne when he discovers something which unearths demons from his past. He can't leave it and has to investigate long with the rest of the team.
1. Gerry's Hidden Depths

It was a hot sunny day as Sandra pulled up outside New Scotland Yard ready for another day with the boys. She pulled up the handbrake and put the roof up on her Audi convertible then got out the car and pressed the lock button on her key just as the familiar shape of Jacks Honda emerged.  
"Morning Jack!" Sandra called to him as he turned off radio 4 and opened his car door.  
"Hello Sandra, lovely morning!"  
There was a creaking noise and the sound of spinning bicycle chains as Brian wheeled in coming to an abrupt halt after being nearly knocked off his bike by the green Stag that just charged into the car park blasting Gerry Rafferty.  
"Bloody hell!" Brain exclaimed as he wobbled over to Jack and Sandra. "You wanna look out for cyclists, moron!" He shouted over to Gerry, who couldn't hear him over his booming stereo which was playing 'Baker Street'. Suddenly the music stopped and Gerry came out the car lighting a cigarette and walked over the his three colleagues humming the tune of 'Baker Street'.  
"On time for once Gerry!" Sandra said surprised, Jack laughed at this and before Gerry could answer Brian exclaimed  
"Only because he doesn't use his eyes. You could have killed me then! How would UCOS look then?!"  
"You got in my way Brian! You should look at your surroundings and use that enormous brain of yours for something useful"  
Brian gave a disbelieving gasp and looked at Sandra for backup.  
"Leave it Brian, come on lets go in." Sandra said firmly which made Brian go quiet.  
"No, no, no, no guv" Gerry called after her as she strode towards the door "We gotta go! That's why I came early!"  
"Go where? Gerry you weren't early, you were still the last here! Come on!" Sandra rolled her eyes and carried on walking.  
"Listen to me! I got a new case!" Gerry cried desperately for someone to listen. Jack, Brian and Sandra all tuned and looked at him as a sign for him to carry on. "Last night, I was round at Jayne's and we went out for a walk by the bridge and down by the docks there were all these youths, I told them to get lost of course, told them I was a cop and they all rushed off."  
"Gerry. This is a lovely story but it isn't a case.." Sandra told him with a bored expression  
"Wait!" Gerry told her and carried on. "One of them stopped and looked round, at the ground like he lost something then ran to catch up with the others. I thought it was odd, I didn't think they were doing anything dodgy, just didn't want them loitering around, you know, but when that happened I thought I'd take a look, and I found this." Gerry handed Sandra a screwed up piece of paper which she opened up and her eyes widened.  
"£50,000 in the usual place tomorrow by 10pm or precious little Naomi Horton will be finished." Sandra read out loud. "Gerry, this is.."  
"I know guv." Gerry interrupted solemnly.  
"Someone want to fill us on or is this some secret code for you two?" Jack butted in, a slight humour to his voice.  
"This isn't funny Jack, Naomi Horton went missing 17 years ago. She was only 3 but the media didn't really cover it so it wasn't a full public enquiry. Actually the whole thing was brushed under the carpet really, it was when Bill Burns, the serial murder was at large so all focus was on obtaining him, it was assumed that Naomi was dead but the case was never closed. She went missing in the summer of 1997, from a beach in Sussex where the family were on holiday."  
"Naomi Horton" Brain interjected. "Born January 1994 to Fred and Georgina Horton, Fred was 33 and Georgina was 29 at the time of her birth. Lived in Islington and were popular with neighbours. Fred was a builder and Georgina worked in retail. They family were quite well off but were never made to give a ransom, which is why it was assumed she was dead. "  
"Yes thank you Brian" Jack managed to say in a brief moment of Brian being silent. "But why is this got you and Gerry so wound up? There are loads of cases of missing children?"  
"It's not really me Jack, but I read over the notes of this case at the time although I was on the squad trying to track down Bill Burns. But I thought that there was more to this case than met the eye. I tried to push for a case, for a couple of officers to investigate but there had just been anoter murder so it was out the question. I found out something, a new lead, Georgina, Naomi's mother was, well.." Sandra tailed off.  
"Georgina was having an affair" Gerry said quietly, which was out of character for him, he was usually a loud bubbly man. "And, erm.." Gerry also tailed off.  
"Oh my god!" Brian gasped  
"Gerry, you weren't.." Jack started  
"Yeah." Gerry said, looking at the ground ashamed. "Yeah, with me."


	2. Brian's Breakthrough

There was an awkward silence among the team after that which was eventually broken by Jack.  
"Gerry, we don't need to go right now do we? Let's go in, get the case notes and discuss the lines of enquiry we are going to start with?"  
"I think that's a good idea Jack" Sandra agreed, glancing a Gerry with a worried look.  
"But, but it says to pay tonight. We don't have much time." Gerry replied weakly.  
"Jack is right we need to look at everything, otherwise if we rush in with nothing except that" she gestured to the note, "we aren't going to get anywhere."  
Gerry nodded and they all went into their office and had a coffee , Brian went to get the case notes and when he returned they all gathered round the board.  
"Sandra" Gerry started. Sandra looked up and Gerry carried on. "I can't be in here doing this."  
"Why? This is down to you?" Sandra asked confused.  
"Investigating officer emotionally involved. Not even that, I am a suspect."  
"Don't be silly Gerry. You're not a cop the same rules don't apply, any way Strickland is off sailing somewhere on holiday so he doesn't need to know about this. If anything gets messy we will stop."  
"Ur right ok. Thanks" Gerry answered and looked at Brian who had just finished putting all the evidence up on the board.  
"Well you know the background, Naomi was 3 and they were on holiday in 'sunshine coast', that's Eastbourne when she went missing on the 3rd August 1997. She was left unattended for less than 2 minutes when Georgina had gone to the toilet and Fred was in the sea, supposedly keeping an eye on her. He said that she was only a few meters away from him but someone accosted him in the water and he turned his back briefly. When he turned round she had gone." Brian paused looking through the notes. "There is nothing else in here. When you said it was brushed under the carpet I thought there would be _something_ here. Nobody did anything. This is appalling!"  
"Yeah, like I said Brian. The met had to prioritise." Sandra referred to the mass murderer.  
"Looks like we are going to have to start from scratch" Jack informed the others.  
"We will need to interview the parents, Jack you can do that. Brian, I want you to track down any witnesses that were on the beach, might have seen something. Gerry, we are going to try and get to the bottom of this note." Sandra delegated.  
"Right you are!" Brian hopped up and started up his laptop. Jack wandered over to his desk and searched the database for Fred and Georgina's currant address whilst Sandra signalled for Gerry to go into her office.  
"Number 2 Redwood Grove, Islington" Jack announced, I'll be off!" He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
Sandra walked into her office where Gerry was waiting sat in the seat opposite her desk. She sat opposite him and opened her mouth  
"Leave it Sandra" Gerry said before she could get a word out. "I know I could have just left it but I couldn't. I can handle this but it just needs time to sink in, you know?"  
"Yeah Gerry" Sandra said is her beautiful soft voice "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." The corners of her mouth lifted as she looked Gerry in the eye.  
"Yeah no need to worry Guv'nor" Gerry smiled back.

"Yes Brian! Well done Brian!" The familiar sound of Brian talking to himself came from the other side of the window. Gerry opened to the door and went to his desk.  
"You got something Brain?" Sandra called out her office to him.  
Brian leapt up with a piece of paper in his hand. "I've got it!" he shouted although now Sandra was only a few feet away from him "3rd August 1997 was a Sunday, the beach would have been packed. Luckily for us however, there was a Wedding party there." Brian smirked looking overly pleased with himself. "A list of guests" he said passing the paper to Sandra.  
"Why have you highlighted "Robert Bar.." Sandra suddenly realised what this meant.  
"OH! WELL DONE BRAIN!" She congratulated him, beaming. "Robert Barnes, that was the pseudonym that Burns used! He must be connected to this! Pull his file Brian!" Sandra ordered.

Jack walked in through the door, back from visiting Fred and Georgina Horton, he looked glum and instead of going to the kettle as normal he headed straight for Sandra's office and shut the door. Brian and Gerry looked at each other confused as to what was going on. Brian took this opportunity to ask Gerry about the case.  
"So, were you there at the time?" Brian asked trying to be sensitive, "You know, were you aware of what had happened?"  
Gerry, who had be sitting quietly all morning decided to explain it all to Brian. "Me and Georgina had been seeing each other for a couple of months. It wasn't anything serious, I didn't know she was married and we only saw each other on the odd occasion, maybe once a week."  
Brian raised his eyebrows, waiting for more. Gerry sighed and carried on.  
"Yeah, I thought she was lovely but I knew something was holding her back, she couldn't tell me everything about her. Anyway, I remember when she said she was going on holiday with her family. That was when I realised she was married but she told me she would sort everything out when she came back. I didn't hear from her for the whole two weeks she was away but I didn't expect to as she was with her husband. When she came home she was ripped apart, wouldn't stop crying and then she ended it." Gerry looked at Brian who looked like he was analysing some complicated figures.  
"So, you didn't know that she had a daughter?" Brian questioned  
"No" Gerry replied shortly  
"And she suddenly ended everything with you after that holiday?"  
"Mhm" Gerry made an agreeing sound just as the door of Sandra's office clicked and she and Jack came out.  
"How did you get on Jack?" Gerry asked. "Did you meet them?"  
Jack looked at Sandra who nodded.  
"Gerry, I think you need to sit down Jack suggested. There is something you all need to know.  
"Brian looked uncomfortable and looked at Sandra for some reassurance but her eyes were fixed on the ground, Jack was pouring out boiling water into four mugs and Gerry looked as white as a ghost.  
Once the tea was made and handed out to the crew Jack began.  
"As you know I have just been to the address of Fred and Georgina Horton, it turns out that they have divorced, It was only Fred who was there. He didn't want this to be reinvestigated even though back then the police hardly scratched the surface. I told him that we believe she is still alive although I didn't mention the note." Jack felt around in his pocket and then carried on, Brian frowning at him. "Well I asked for a current address for Georgina but - " He looked at Gerry who had his head in his hands on his desk, "she has died."  
All 6 eyes in the room were focusing on Gerry. He looked up slowly and bit his lip. "How?" he asked quietly.  
"Car crash, 7 years ago" Jack confirmed. "Although they had been divorced since 2000."  
Gerry sniffed and then took a sip of tea.  
"There is something else too" Jack continued, "I found this" He brought out an envelope from his pocket, obviously what he was checking for before. He handed it to Gerry who opened it.  
"Sorted" he read. "Jack what has this got to do with anything? 'Sorted' could mean anything!" Gerry asked confused and slightly annoyed. Jack remained silent but passed the note Gerry found the night previously to him. It was obvious that they were written by the same person.


	3. The Scott's

"Bill Burns is serving life in Scrubs" Jack informed everyone later that morning  
"Right, Jack we are off there, you two.." she gestured to Gerry and Brian" fast track those through forensics" she handed them the ransom note and the envelope from Fred Horton's house.

"Hello gorgeous, this is a nice surprise" the convicted criminal greeted Sandra who kept a stone cold face. "Ooh want to play hard to get do you?" He winked at her.  
"I'm not here to play games" Sandra said bluntly to him. "I want to know about Naomi Horton."  
"Who's that then?" He asked licking his lips whilst looking Sandra in the eye.  
"Went missing from Eastbourne in 1997, you were there" Sandra informed him  
"Was I?" He asked smirking  
"At a wedding, 3rd August on the beach, only you were known as Robert Barnes, you were a guest. Naomi was only 3, so what do you know?" Jack asked growing tired of this man already  
"Naught" Burns replied leaning back in his chair "Don't know nothing"  
"I'm gonna let you on in a secret Billy" Sandra said brightly. Jack look at her like she had gone mad. "I've always been intrigued by criminals, but not little petty ones, big brave admirable ones. Like you."  
Jack didn't have a clue what she was doing until Sandra got out a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Yeah, you are one of the best" she continued, Burns was smiling, looking her up and down. "I'd love for you to write me something, so I can remember you" she handed over the paper and pen.  
"What 's you're name love?" He asked looking at the blank piece of paper  
"Sandra" she said sweetly  
"Sandra, yeah, Sandra lovely" He muttered and scribbled something down and handing it back to her. "Will you be coming back?" he asked  
"Maybe."Sandra told him and she and Jack left.  
"Well?" Jack asked once they were thought the door. Sandra showed him Bill Burns' writing which looked nothing like the notes back at the office. "Ah well" Jack sighed, "Maybe Brain and Gerry have turned something up." He said hopefully.

"Good news!" Gerry announced as Jack and Sandra returned. He seemed to have cheered up a bit and was finally getting on with things. "We have a match to some DNA on both the notes"  
"Excellent!" Sandra responded, "Who's?"  
"Joe Scott, He is 45 and lives in a rented flat in Camden, a close male relative, probably his son's DNA was also on it. Bill Burns' DNA was only on the 'Sorted' note."  
"Right ok, you and Brian go and see this Joe and see what he has to say. Find out if he has a son, of not ask about close male relatives maybe a brother?"  
"Will do Guv, how did you get on with Burns?" Gerry asked  
Sandra rolled her eyes "The usual tosser" she laughed, "but I don't think he wrote those notes, look" she showed him the piece of paper.  
"Ooooh" Gerry winked at her "Trying to pull him were you? You must be desperate!"  
"Grow up Gerry." Sandra told him and Brian and Gerry went out the door.

"Right" Sandra was looking at what they had so far. "Naomi was taken 17 years ago from Eastbourne, Bill Burns was there, a ransom note turns up with the same writing as a envelope at Fred Horton's place - this Joe and a relation. Fred and Georgina divorced in 2000 and she later died in a car crash. At the time she was having an affair.. and then ended it straight after that holiday.."  
"Bit of a tricky one isn't it" Jack sensed that Sandra thought that they wouldn't solve this in time. "Where is that wedding list?" He asked. Sandra went to her office and came out clutching a piece of paper and handed it to Jack. "We should check these other guests, we just saw Burns, or Barnes here, and didn't carry on looking. It would be worth tracking down the bride and groom, see how they knew Burns?"  
"Yeah, yeah good. You do that Jack" Sandra agreed just as her phone started ringing.  
"Gerry, Hi.. Yeah.. Right.. OK bring them both in.. Yeah.. See you then.. OK bye!"  
"He's bringing Joe Scott in?" Jack assumed from the one sided phone conversation  
"Yeah and his son, who Gerry recognised as the person who dropped the ransom note last night."  
"Finally some progress then!" Jack seemed delighted.

The recorder beeped into life and the interview with Mr Scott started.  
"Interview with Joe Scott at 1.26pm on Monday 28th July 2014. Detective Superintendant Pullman and Brian Lane present." Sandra started for the tape. "So Joe" She said. Joe looked up but said nothing. "Let's get straight to it. Do you recognise this?" She got out a clear plastic wallet, inside was the ransom note.  
"Nah" He answered briefly glancing at it.  
"Then I am confused.. As to why you're DNA is on it?" Sandra asked with a slight sarcasm in her voice.  
"Dunno." He said casually.  
"Right then, seeing as this is too difficult for you we will start with something easier. Do you know who Naomi Horton is?"  
"Who?"  
"She went missing 17 years ago from Eastbourne" Brian informed him trying to get an answer  
"Oh, right, yeah." Scott started. "So a girl goes missing nearly two decades ago, from a seaside town nowhere near where I live, and you lot drag me in here with some note?" He gave a small laugh "you lot are a joke."  
"We will see who is laughing in the end" Sandra snapped. "Let me ask you this, why was not only your DNA on this but also your son's?"  
"You'd have to ask him, I don't have a clue" he replied looking at the floor  
"Is this your writing?" Sandra asked  
"No" Joe answered looking dead bored  
"Then why, when my colleague here" she looked at Brian "Went to your flat, he found a shopping list, this shopping list" She brought out a small scrap of paper that Brian and Gerry had found "which is the same writing as this ransom demand." Sandra finished and Joe looked at her with rage  
"You can't steal stuff like that! You need a warrant to do that!" he exclaimed. Sandra remained calm and carried on.  
"So let's go back, have you heard of Naomi Horton?"  
"No." Joe said shortly  
"Did you know her parents, Fred and Georgina?" Sandra asked  
"No" Joe gave the same response.  
"Then how come, in Fred Horton's house we found this" she got out the 'Sorted' envelope "which looks remarkably like this shopping list AND the ransom demand." She looked at him, he was looking her in the eye with pure hatred.  
"I want a lawyer." He announced.

Next door in the other interview room Joe Scott's son was being interrogated by Gerry and Jack.  
"So you are Laurence Scott? Son of Joe Scott?" Gerry started.  
"Yeah, dunno why I'm here to be honest" he answered quietly.  
"Well can you start off by telling me where you were last night?" Jack questioned  
"Out and about with some mates, I can give you their names if you want"  
"Thank you" Jack said "Where is 'out and about' exactly?"  
"Y'know, round by the river and stuff" he paused, frowning, "why?"  
"You see Laurence" Gerry started "I was also 'out and about' by the river last night, do you remember?"  
"Nah never met you before" Laurence answered confused. He frowned and then asked "Were you the cop that told us to clear off?"  
"So you do remember!" Gerry said cheerfully  
"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Laurence protested  
"Nah you weren't just hanging around but that's not the point. You see once you had set off, you dropped something didn't you? You turned to look for it?"  
Joe sent silent and looked at the floor. Jack left the room for a minute and came back with the ransom not he had just got from Brian and Sandra next door.  
"This is it, isn't it?" he asked sliding it across the table, "what you lost?"  
Laurence looked at it and nodded  
"Can you tell me why you had this and where you were going to take it?" Jack asked  
"I don't know nothing about this! Honest! Dad just said that it is important that I posted it through some woman's door. I didn't know what was going on! I knew if he found out I'd dropped it, he's kill me!" Laurence sounded worried.  
"Ok thank you Laurence" Jack concluded, "you have been very helpful."


	4. Miss Neal and Mrs Heath

Joe and Laurence Scott remained in custody whilst the team looked over what they had. Jack tracked down the bride and groom, a Mr and Mrs Heath and Brian and Sandra went to see them.  
"So have we found out who this woman is that Laurence was delivering the ransom note to yet?" Gerry asked Jack.  
"The address he gave us is owned by a Miss Neal but neighbours say it has been empty for two decades, we are looking into it now" Jack responded.

"Mrs Heath?" Sandra asked to the woman who had opened the door. The woman nodded, "I'm detective superintendant Pullman and this is my colleague Brian Lane. We are reinvestigating the disappearance of Naomi Horton, it happened at Eastbourne on the day of your wedding and we would like to ask you some questions." Sandra explained.  
"Oh right, come in." Mrs Heath invited them in. Sandra and Brian followed her into the living room where there was a picture which was obviously from her wedding. Brian inspected and took it over to Mrs Heath.  
"This man here" Brian pointed to the younger Bill Burns in the picture, "how did you know him?"  
"Oh, that's Robert, haven't seen him since the wedding. I went to school with him, why?" She looked confused  
"You are not aware that he isn't called Robert, he is called Bill Burns and has been convicted for murdering several children?" Brain assumed.  
"What?!" She exclaimed, "Robert, no! He couldn't possibly!" she exclaimed.  
"Mrs Heath" Sandra addressed her  
"Oh, Felicity, please!" the woman insisted. Sandra raised her eyebrows and continued with her question.  
"Did you know of Naomi Horton?" she showed the woman a picture and she shook her head. "Or her parents, Fred and Georgina?" Again Felicity Heath shook her head and looked at Sandra with a raised eyebrow. She sighed and said "Well, we might be back."  
"Is that it?" Felicity asked bluntly.  
"For now." Sandra confirmed "But we may want to talk to you again, and possibly you're husband."  
"Why?" Felicity asked, but Sandra and Brian just got up and didn't stop to answer.

"Checked missing persons?" Gerry asked Jack as Sandra and Brian returned.  
"Yeah, nothing" Jack answered  
"What's this?" Sandra asked wanting to be updated.  
"Well, this Miss Neal. We can't find a trace of her, no passport, driving licence, anything!" Gerry answered.  
"Check if she changed her name, do you know her first name?" Sandra suggested  
"Nah, all we have is her address which is empty!" Gerry protested. "Useless!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Jack cut in looking at his computer screen  
"You got something?" Sandra asked hopeful  
"Yeah.. How did you get on with Mrs Heath?" Jack asked  
"Dead end really." Sandra replied "Although she said she went to school with 'Robert' which was a bit odd, he would have been known as Bill, surely?" She said, thinking back.  
"Well, I think it would be a good idea to get her in" Jack told them all  
"Because she called Bill Burns, Robert? Jack we can't bring in someone with that!" Sandra joked  
"I've found Miss Neal." Jack announced. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Miss Felicity Neal."  
"She is Mrs Heath?" Brain asked  
"The very same." Jack confirmed.


	5. The Neglected Address

"So let's get this straight" Gerry said whilst looking at the board. "Naomi goes missing at a wedding that Bill Burns was at. The wedding is that of a Mr and Mrs Heath. Mrs Heath owns a flat in her maiden name - Miss Neal, which Joe Scott instructed his son to deliver a ransom note to. She went to school with Bill Burns and refers to him as 'Robert'. A note written by Scott is found at Naomi's fathers place saying 'sorted'.." Gerry stopped to think. "But who would pay that ransom? I mean, if it's not for Fred? Who else is there that would still care so much 17 years later?"  
"Yeah I see what you mean" Sandra looked puzzled  
"Georgina." Brain said without looking up from his laptop  
Jack frowned at Brian, Sandra's eyes shot over to Gerry who looked confused and surprised.  
"But Brian, she's.. dead." Jack reminded him.  
"I don't think she is. I've been checking death certificates and I can't find any reference to her." Brian looked up and raised his eyebrows. Gerry's mouth dropped wider than looked possible and finally managed to say  
"she is still alive!?"  
Brian nodded "I believe so, but there isn't any evidence."  
"Well let's get evidence" Sandra said confidently. "We will get a warrant for the neglected place owned by Mrs Heath and see what we can turn up!"

The four of them bundled into Sandra's Audi and zoomed though the city with the roof down. It was a sunny day and everyone seemed to be out and about. When they finally reached the address after countless red lights and pedestrian crossings they knocked on the door. They weren't surprised when there was no answer. Gerry and Jack knocked on the neighbours doors, all of which said that the house had been empty for as long as they could remember. They occasionally saw a woman go in but very rarely. They went to the back garden where Sandra and Brian were and Gerry broke in, they all entered though a white plastic door into a tiny square kitchen. There were no appliances, just empty spaces where a washing machine and cooker once were. The cupboards were once a pale blue but now were grey with dust and the white tiles were filthy. The whole place was covered in cobwebs, Brian started coughing loudly.  
"Sorry, it's the dust" He explained.  
Jack went over the dark wooden door and opened it, it lead into a dark narrow hallway, at the opposite end was the front door with two sets of stairs next to it, one up and one down. There was only one other door in the hallway which lead to an equally dusty and miserable sitting room. There was a sofa and chair which gave a puff of dust if you toughed it and an old fire place which looked like it hadn't been lit in a very long time.  
"Ok, Jack, Brian you go and look down in the basement. Gerry, we will go upstairs" Sandra decided as there wasn't anything much on the ground floor.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jack and Brian were greeted with a large garage like room. The floor and walls were concrete and there were no windows, the only light was a dull yellow tinge coming from a single bare bulb hanging in the centre. It was full of junk, old broken chairs, gardening tools, boxes of wine glasses and cutlery, nothing suspicious at all. They looked though everything in the room, Brian coughing and sneezing every 20 seconds in the process.  
"JACK! BRIAN!" The familiar call from Sandra came echoing through the house, the two boys looked at each other and headed up two floors.  
"Where are you?" Jack called once they had reached the landing  
"Here!" Came Gerry's voice from the second door along the corridor. Jack and Brian went in to see what all the fuss was about.  
Sandra and Gerry were standing in the middle of the room looking into a corner under the window. Under the window was a duvet and pillow in a heap, a water bottle that was half full and a plate with the crusts of bread on them.  
"What's this?" Brian asked  
"I think it is where Georgina might be living, at least some of the time" Sandra answered  
"How could you know?" Jack asked  
"Well she never ate the crusts of bread" Gerry said in a quiet tone "and _someone_ has been sleeping here haven't they!"  
"We will take the bottle for DNA" Sandra decided "Come on, let's go."  
The four of them left, Jack with the bottle in a plastic evidence bag.

"We won't get the results till tomorrow" Jack told the team after he dropped the bottle off at forensics.  
"I didn't think we would" Sandra rolled her eyes and went to look at the board. Brian and Gerry were sat at their desks, no one mentioned too much about Georgina, mainly to avoid an awkwardness with Gerry.  
"We assumed that she was dossing there" Brian suddenly said making the others jump. "What if she was being held there? Like she was kidnapped too?"  
"By who?" asked Jack "Fred? Joe? Felicity? I don't see why they would want to!"  
"Yeah, Brian, I think you are onto something" Sandra agreed walking over with her finger pointing at Brian. "What if, something happened between Fred and Georgina so they got divorced but 7 years after that something still wasn't right so Fred says she has died, but hides her in Mrs Heath's house. He contacts Joe Scott and says that she would pay a ransom, so that's what they do."  
"But Sandra, that doesn't solve Naomi's disappearance, and I hardly think that someone could live like that for 7 years. Locked up in a house." Jack intervened  
"What about.." Brian mused, looking up deep in thought "Fred knew Bill Burns and Felicity Heath and the kidnap was planned, Joe Scott got involved somehow down the line and it all went from there. I can't quite work it out though." He said  
"God, if you can't work it out, who can?" Gerry joked. The others looked up, having almost forgotten he was there.  
"Right well let's get Fred Horton in, then all our suspects are in here, I don't think Mr Heath is involved do you?" Sandra asked  
"Nah, I think he just ended up marring a psycho" Said Gerry "Has been known"  
Sandra smiled. "Right OK then Jack and Gerry, you can go and get him in here!"

Now Fred Horton, Joe and Laurence Scott and Felicity Heath were stewing in the cells the team decided what line they were going to take.  
"So we assume Fred and Felicity know each other, we will have to try and get one of them to admit that, and we need to find out what Joe Scott has to do with it all." Sandra told the team.  
"And see if any of them, apart from Felicity, know Bill Burns. I am sure Fred does" Jack added  
"Right, Gerry you and I will take Felicity and Brian and Jack will interview Fred Horton, come on!" Sandra said and the three men followed her down to the interview rooms.


	6. Interviews

Sandra and Gerry sat down opposite Felicity Heath who already looked so bored she could drop dead any minute. Sandra started the tape, introduced the interview then got to the point.  
"Before your marriage, your name was Felicity Neal wasn't it?" She started  
"Yeah, why?" The woman answered  
"Do you own this house?" Sandra showed her a photo of the house they had earlier searched. Felicity shrugged.  
"You ether own it or you don't." Gerry stated  
"Yeah, alright, yeah I do but I haven't been there for over 20 years" She admitted.  
"So why don't you sell it? Or rent it out?" Gerry asked. "Surely you could make plenty of dosh from it?"  
"Don't want to" she answered.  
"How often do you visit the house, you know, to make sure it is safe and that no one has broken in?" Sandra asked  
"About once a fortnight I guess." Felicity rolled her hear on one side. "Why are you interested in that house anyway?" She asked remembering what she was supposed to be questioned about.  
Brian and Sandra looked at each other.  
"We went to the house and believe someone has been living there" Brian told the woman  
"The little sod" Mrs Heath said bitterly "Who are they? Some teenager who has run away from home?"  
"No, we don't believe so." Sandra told her. "We believe it is Georgina Horton, Naomi's mother."  
A faint sense of panic entered Felicity's face which she quickly hid. "Oh my god! But she is dead. Are you telling me you found a corpse, a person who died 7 years ago in my house. Pfft, yeah right." She said sarcastically.  
"No we believe she is still alive" Sandra informed Felicity.  
"Just remind me" said Gerry "that you have no connection with the Horton's, never met them, never knew them?"  
"Correct!" Said Felicity  
"Then can you tell me how you know that" He swallowed before saying her name "Georgina supposedly died 7 years ago?"  
Sandra broke out into a smile and Felicity closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Alright, alright. I do know them." She admitted. Sandra and Gerry both leaded back into their chairs and crossed their arms. "I was at school with Fred, we were good friends actually but we lost touch until a few years ago." she stopped  
"No, no, no, no, I think you invited him to your wedding. Not officially, on the guest list, but I think you wanted him to be on that beach so Naomi would be taken" Sandra accused  
Felicity screwed up her face "why would I want to do that?"  
"Did Fred and Bill know each other at school?" Gerry asked  
"Yeah, we were all good friends, like the old Harry, Ron and Hermione." She laughed "Yeah Robert and Fred were close."  
"Why do you call him Robert? At school he was called Bill." Gerry asked  
"Habit. He wanted to be called Robert so that's what I do."  
"What can you tell me about Georgina Horton?" Sandra asked "Tell the truth, and thing will look very good for you."  
Felicity thought and finally said "Ok." Sandra and Gerry exchanged looks and she carried on.  
"At school, we were good friends like I said. After school Fred met Georgina and we didn't see much of him. Then we heard that he had a baby. So we sent a card and got back in touch with him. When I was planning my wedding to Peter, Fred told me that he wanted a divorce, something about her having an affair I think" Sandra glanced at Gerry who had looked down. "So we met up with him again. Robert had an idea to kidnap the child, but just as a little way to get Georgina back. Fred knew all about it."  
"Hold on. You, Bill and Fred planned it?" Gerry asked stunned  
"It was only meant to be for a day, get Georgina all worked up and then give her back, but you know what Robert is like, poor thing couldn't help it." Sandra's eyes widened.  
"He.. killed her?" She stumbled  
Felicity nodded.  
After that Felicity bottled up and wouldn't say anything else so they put her back in the cells and went to see if Brian and Jack got anything out of Fred.

"Get much?" Gerry asked them when they were back in the office. Jack and Brian were already sat there with tea and biscuits  
"Shed loads, you'll never believe this" Brian told them, excited. "Fred told us that he knew Felicity and Bill at school. When they left he met Georgina and lost touch with them for a while but when Naomi was born they sent a card and he relied.. It went from there. When Felicity was sorting out the last bits and bobs for her wedding, Fred found out about.."  
"Me" Gerry finished for him  
"Yeah, yeah that Georgina was having an affair" Brian continued. "He wanted to get his own back so arranged for them all to go to Eastbourne on the same day. They were going to take Naomi for a night and then return her, just to worry Georgina and hurt her like she had hurt him. After the night was up it had all gone to plan but Georgina had told Fred about her affair and said that she wanted him, that the affair was over and she hated herself for it. Fred thought that keeping Naomi for another night would be a good idea, to see if Georgina would say anything else so another night went by. Fred went to where Bill was staying, where Naomi was to get her back. Bill assured him that keeping her for a week would be a good idea, a week turned into a month, which turned into years."  
"So when she stopped it with you Gerry, it was because she was giving it another go with Fred, because of all this?" Sandra asked  
"Looks like it." He answered.  
"That's not all" Jack piped up  
"Naomi is still alive, she is living with the Heath's. Once Bill was put behind bars she and to go somewhere and Felicity offered. She told her husband she was her second cousin's daughter or something and she had died, leaving her to look after her. Anyway, Fred and Georgina started arguing more and more and got divorced in 2000, as you know. They led separate lives but met again, purely by coincidence in 2007. Fred, filled with anger dragged her to Mrs Heath's place. Showed her Naomi and told her everything, that he had planned it with these two people, one convicted for child murders. She broke down apparently, screamed and screamed. Mrs Heath told him about the house she owned in her maiden name, that no one ever went there and she could stay there, everyone would think she was dead."  
"What a bastard" Sandra commented. "So they are both still alive?"  
"We believe so, Naomi is probably with Felicity's wife, Peter, right now. We aren't sure about Georgina." Jack confirmed  
"And Joe Scott?" Gerry asked  
"Ah yes. You remember in the statement that Fred was accosted by someone in the sea? That was him, then a young innocent boy. He saw it all happen, Fred got him involved so he wouldn't blab. Nasty business." Jack told them  
"Right let's check Naomi is with Mr Heath and then clear this muck up once and for all." Sandra smiled, they had nearly cracked it. 


	7. Naomi's Return

"OK, yeah I understand that this is a shock. No, wait till morning, you don't want to disturb her at this late hour. Thanks, yeah 9 o'clock. Goodbye." Jack hung up the phone. "Mr Heath is coming with Naomi at 9 tomorrow."  
"Good" Sandra stated "Right what's next?"  
"I need to ring Esther, she will be getting worried, it is nearly half past ten" Brian told them  
"Right, we shouldn't be too much longer tonight." Sandra reassured him. "Let's recap one more time. Fred, Felicity and Bill arranged to kidnap Naomi in revenge for Georgina having an affair, they got carried away and Felicity ended up looking after her all the time, Joe was at the scene, a witness that Fred blackmailed into delivering notes to Georgina, who they passed off a dead, to pay them money."  
"That's it Guv" Brian confirmed nodding  
"Well we can charge Fred for blackmail to Joe, Felicity, Fred and Bill for the abduction of Naomi, Felicity and Fred for the abduction of Georgina and holding her in that house and demanding money." Sandra said happily  
"What about Joe? And Laurence?" Gerry asked  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that" Sandra stated "I'm not sure, we will need full statements but I think they might just be victims here too."  
A noise came from Brian, something between a cough and gasp "but they were delivered the note! The 'sorted' one was obviously from a previous ransom demand that Georgina had paid! They are in this deeper than you think!" He exclaimed  
"Oh god! I forgot about that! Yes well done Brian!" Sandra praised.  
"Right well that's it for tonight I think, I'll be off" Jack announced  
"Yeah me too" said Gerry, "come on Brian, I'll give you a lift"  
"Cheers Gerry" said Brian gratefully and the three boys left.

The clock told Sandra it had just gone 11pm. She sat thinking that 24 hours ago she was sitting in her kitchen with a glass of dry white wine none the wiser on any of this. Now she was on the brink of adding another charge to Bill Burns and solving a 17 year old missing child case that she had longed to work on at the time. 'God knows what Gerry is going through' she thought. 'He has got on with this more or less like it is a normal case when right at the heart of it, is him.' Sandra couldn't imagine working on a case she was so involved with. 'Thank god Strickland isn't here, he wouldn't stand for this' she thought 'he would have me out of UCOS probably, along with Gerry. Why am I doing this? Since when did Sandra Pullman become soft!?' She asked herself and smiled.

The next morning the troops gathered bright and early. 9am came round fast and in came a young PC leading a man and girl of 20. The girl had long blonde wavy hair and shiny blue eyes. She was about 5"2 and dressed in jeans and a pink hoodie. The man was tall and thin, he had messy brown hair and deep tired looking dark eyes. They walked thought the office, the man didn't look up but the girl was wide eyed, looking around taking in every detail. Her eyes fell onto Gerry who smiled at her, she smiled back. The PC knocked 3 times on the office door with the plaque 'D S PULLMAN' on and then came a "come in" from the other side.  
The door opened, Sandra was sitting at her desk and Jack was stood against the wall.  
"Thank you" Jack told the PC who left straight away  
"Take a seat" Sandra told the two nervous wrecks that had just entered her office, "would you like a tea or coffee?"  
"Oh urm, not for me, thank you" Said the man in a deep voice"  
"Could I have a tea? if it's not too much trouble?" Answered the girl  
"Of course, milk, sugar?" Asked Jack  
"Milk, no sugar. Thank you very much!"  
"Well, where do I start.." sighed Sandra, looking from one stunned face to another. "I'll try and make this brief. Naomi," she turned to the girl "Do you remember anything about your life before Peter and Felicity?"  
The girl shook her head "No, urm I use to have dreams though, about a man carrying me into the sea, deeper and deeper until we were underwater in pitch black. That man is probably this murderer isn't it?" She looked upset.  
"Probably, yes" Sandra looked at her sympathetically. She could see the girl was upset so she decided to move on to Peter.  
The door clicked and Jack returned with a steaming mug of tea "here you go" he said handing it to Naomi.  
"Thank you very much" she smiled.  
"Can you confirm what Felicity told you that day when she brought Naomi home?" Sandra asked him.  
"She said that she had been to see some kind of aunt. I thought that was a bit odd because I thought I knew all her family and had never even heard of this aunt. Anyway she said that a relation, a cousin or something had died and her daughter" he looked at Naomi "needed somewhere to live. I wasn't going to say no was I?"  
"Were you aware that they weren't your real parents?" Sandra turned back to Naomi  
"No. Not until that terrible day when that man dragged my mother in, I was about 10 I think, something like that, then I realised that this wasn't a normal family."  
"Did you ever see them again?" Sandra asked delicately  
"No, I sometimes heard his voice downstairs but I didn't dare go down. He always came round when dad" she looked at Peter "was out."  
" Was he out that day your mother, your real mother, came?"  
Naomi nodded "I didn't dare tell him. He has done everything for me and I knew it would break his heart.." She tried to hide a tear.  
"Ok thank you, I am so sorry to have to talk to you about all this, make yourselves comfortable and let one of us know if you want anything" Sandra smiled and she and jack went out the office.

"How are they?" Gerry asked when they emerged  
"Frail" Jack responded "she has really been through the mill. Have you managed to find Georgina anywhere?"  
"No" replied Brian "but we are sending officers round to Fred's, Joe's and both Felicity's houses, she might be in one of them."  
"Ok, let me know as soon as you hear" Sandra told them  
"Will do Guv" Gerry nodded.


	8. Georgina's Return

"Sandra!" Gerry yelled across the office "They found her!"  
"Where?" Sandra ran over to where Gerry had just put down the phone.  
"Fred Horton's, locked in the basement." Gerry said half disgusted at the fact he has abandoned her there, half excited that she had been found. "They are on their way here."

Gerry and Sandra were had been waiting ten minutes at the doors into New Scotland Yard when a police car pulled up. Out came 4 officers and an extremely frail looking woman. Gerry gasped next to Sandra and pushed her forward so she was in front of him, like a shy child does.  
"Georgina?" Sandra said in a quiet soft voice. The woman looked up at her. "I am detective superintendant Pullman, you are safe now."  
The woman tried to smile although her face hardly moved. Sandra turned to lead her inside, revealing the shaking Gerry. The woman's eyes widened.  
"G.. G.. Gerry?" she stuttered. Gerry smiled at her, put his arm round her and lead her inside behind Sandra.

The next few hours seemed to fly past and before everyone knew it, it was 1 o'clock. After a cup of tea Georgina had calmed down and told Sandra everything. She wanted the divorce so she could be with Gerry, although by that time he had moved on to a new wife and she didn't want to ruin that. She went shopping one day and saw Fred who had gagged her and took her to the Heath's. He showed her Naomi alive and well and then beat her up. She passed out and woke in the grubby house with no idea what had happened. For 7 years she had tried and failed several times to escape, she had been moved from house to house with the bare minimum food and water.  
"Do you want to see Naomi?" Sandra asked hesitantly  
"Please" Georgina replied. Sandra led her to her office where Naomi and Mr Heath still were. When Georgina saw her beautiful daughter she burst into tears holding her as tightly as she could.  
"My baby, my beautiful baby, I love you so much!" Both the girls were in floods of tears.  
"Thank you sir" Georgina addressed Mr Heath "for looking after her, caring for her. I will be forever grateful!"

Fred, Felicity, Joe and Laurence were all charged. Fred and Felicity got 20 years, Joe got 5 and Laurence, who it seemed only did it because he was scared of his dad got 6 months and Bill got an extra 20 years, not that that made much difference to his 'life' sentence.

"What a result!" Jack exclaimed at the end of the day  
"Alright for you, you don't have to write it up!" Joked Sandra  
"Yeah that's true! it can wait though, pub?" Jack asked the rest of them  
"Yeah I'm up for it!" Sandra replied cheerfully  
"Yeah ok" Said Brian  
"Gerry?" Asked Sandra  
"Nah, I think I'll be getting back" Gerry told them.

Gerry wasn't planning on going home, he was planning to go and see Georgina although he wasn't sure where she would be. He wandered up to reception trying to work out where she would go but he didn't need to. Slumped on a chair next to the reception desk was Georgina, waiting for him.  
"Gerry!" She called him and waved  
"Georgina! I was about to go looking for you. Where are you going to stay?" Gerry asked  
"Oh. I don't know. Gerry?" She started to ask him a question  
"Yeah?" he encouraged her to go on  
"I know you have a wife, but could I stay at your place? I can't bear going back to Fred's and I don't want to rush things with Naomi, I want to work things up with her slowly." She paused  
"Georgina, I'm not married!" Gerry exclaimed "Well I was but, not now. Of course you can stay at mine!" The two of them walked to Gerry's stag, he had his arm round her.  
"It's so good to see you again" she told him.

**One year later..**

Laurence had been out of prison for 6 months, he now gave talks in school about standing up for yourself and how to deal with people pressuring you to do things you don't want. Peter Heath had moved into a smaller house, Naomi went round once a week to see how he was and help him with his cooking and gardening. Gerry and Georgina had moved in together with Naomi and were very happy. Sandra had only told Strickland the bare minimum about the case, not mentioning Gerry at all, Strickland thought it was their best result yet and treated them all to a meal at a very posh place in Mayfair. Although Georgina and Naomi had had an excruciating life, the pain was slowly draining away. Gerry, Georgina and Naomi were like a proper family, and what a story they had to tell.

The end!

* * *

_I hope this all made sense, there were times that I struggled to get what was in my head into words! I'm sorry the ending isn't sherry but if all fics were it would be boring! I really hope you enjoyed this, I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought :) Jenny xxx_


End file.
